


Записки в скетчбуке Стива Роджерса

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, гневная зефирка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Стив - бедный студент-художник, который иногда делает записки на полях. (таймлайн: конец 1936-начало 1938)
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Kudos: 25





	Записки в скетчбуке Стива Роджерса

Баки - невменяемый, тебе выдали документы не затем, чтобы ты за коммуниста на выборах голосовал, дурачила.  
<набросок углем: мультяшный Баки Барнс с "ленинскими" усами и бородкой у подножия статуи Свободы>  
...  
Я тридцатый при наборе, если двое передумают идти, или их (совершенно случайно) собьет трамвай, я попаду на продвинутый курс акварели!  
<рисунок карандашом: трамвай в диснеевском стиле с очень коварной "мордой" на месте кабины>  
...  
Ходил к врачу, вкатили столько обезболивающего, что до сих пор не двигается правая часть лица, и глаз не закрывается. Когда смеюсь, похож на Квазимодо.  
<рисунок карандашом: мультяшный автопортрет, у "малыша Стиви" с перевязанной щекой капают слюнки, а над головой летают птички>  
...  
Школа - сборище дегенератов, и это - будущая богема Восточного побережья! Но я-то тоже весь из себя противоречивый. Рассказывал Баки, что мы хоть и ирландские голодранцы, зато вся семья была интеллигентная, даже собака. Тут же роняю на ногу тарелку и громко восклицаю "блядь".  
<рисунок карандашом: "малыш Стиви" с крайне хитрым лицом крадет у моряка Попая банку шпината>  
...  
Когда сообщил, что еду в Новый Орлеан на Марди Гра, препод по рисунку сказал, что меня проклянет. Голова Сократа смотрит осуждающе.  
<карандашный рисунок в цвете: "малыш Баки" запрыгнул на руки к "малышу Стиви", их окружают ярко-голубые аллигаторы; баннер сверху: "Добро пожаловать в Диксиленд!">  
...  
Эти расистские твари опять портят мне настроение. Они вопили, я тоже вопил, аргументировал. Разбили нос. Обидно.  
<набросок углем: мрачный "малыш Стиви" точит топор, глядя в сторону проходящего вдалеке собрания Ку-Клукс-Клана>  
...  
Баки скопил денег, сказал, что пора бы уже основательно расстаться с девственностью. Настроен скептически. В тридцатом он уже хотел замутить с Бетти, которая сосала за пирожные. Тогда ему пирожного хотелось больше, ладно. В тридцать втором даже дошел до борделя - в итоге целовался с цветной смотрительницей, а когда я попытался объясниться с мадемуазелями, они забрали у меня деньги и куда-то отволокли. Дальнейшее вспоминать приятно, но больше страшно. Теперь сижу, жду. Если у него опять не получится, я буду долго смеяться.  
<рисунок тушью: слева кремовый торт, справа голая женщина, посередине очень задумчивый "малыш Баки">  
...  
Пуантель потрясна, может, начать делать татуировки матросам? Хотя, я слышал, в порту каннибалы завелись.  
<точечный рисунок тушью: Бруклинский мост>  
...  
Посреди ночи разбудила стуком в дверь какая-то мадам. Когда рявкнул на нее басом спросонья из-за двери, испугалась и убежала. Потом вернулась, потребовала вернуть какие-то свои вещи. Представительница древнейшей профессии, видимо, дверь перепутала. В нашем районе это несложно.  
<набросок углем: тело голой женщины с головой Гаттамелаты>  
...  
Почему миссис Хиггс наблюдает за всем, что я делаю? Особенно живописью. У меня и так не шикарно получается, а она следит за каждым движением у меня из-за спины. Жутко. При ее появлении мне уже чудится музыка, которую играли на сеансах "Носферату".  
<рисунок тушью: Носферату в душе закрывается полотенцем и кричит в ужасе; за ним наблюдает жуткая старушка>  
...  
Еврейские бандиты из Бронкса дали чаевые сыром Рокфор, шикуем!  
<рисунок карандашом: "малыш Стиви" и "малыш Баки" в летных очках, с автоматами, защищают от нечисти бутылку скотча>  
...  
Миф о том, что если слегка выпить, живопись получается лучше, опровергнут. Продолжаю исследования.  
<карандашный рисунок в цвете: вождь индейцев предлагает "малышу Стиви" покурить трубку; в клубах дыма над ними хохочет небесно-голубой Ктулху>  
...  
Мне подарили мирт, а еще паслен, он ядовитый, теперь я смогу отравить этих мразей. Баки, если ты убьешь мои новые растения, я убью тебя.  
<рисунок карандашом: "малыш Стиви", одетый, как греческая богиня, держит в ладонях горшки с цветами; в облачке рядом с головой подпись: "Не шути со мной!">  
...  
Наш философ ни хрена не знает английский, но Канта и Фейербаха ему вынь да положь. Бургхардт дал свои конспекты, наши зубрят их как молитвы. Мне вкатили "удовлетворительно", но я, с моим корявым дойчем, хотя бы понимаю, что я несу! Где справедливость?  
<рисунок карандашом: карикатурный лысый старик с бородой, в облачке рядом с головой подпись: "Орган ист хорошо, джаз ист пльохо">  
...  
Дома холодно, сидел в кинотеатре зайцем, весь день смотрел "Белоснежку". Думал, не смогу ненавидеть свой дальтонизм больше, чем в тот день, когда поступил в художественную школу. Смог.  
<частично цветной рисунок карандашом: грустный "малыш Стиви" сидит на тротуаре; его сочувственно хлопает по плечу Микки Маус в розовых штанишках>


End file.
